DtB Characters drafts
=Sascha= Sascha is a Russian school girl and friend of Suou Pavlichenko. Appearance Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor After helping out with cleaning the classroom at the end of the school day, Sascha joins Suou and another friend in watching Tanya walk Nika home. The three friends then go to a cafe where Suou embarrasses them with her photography antics, whic they both complain about. The next day, Sascha waves to Tanya as she arrives late to school, but Tanya ignores her. Worried, Sascha and her friends chase after Tanya once school is over, only to witness Tanya use her powers to attack Nika. A frightened Sascha comments that Tanya is a Contractor before running to get their teacher.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 That night, Suou calls to Sascha's house to looking for a place to stay, but Sascha's does not know who Suou is as her memory has been erased.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Minor Characters =Kozlov= Kozlov is a colonel in the Russian military. He presides over the raid on Mikhail Pavlichenko's house and subsequent search for Pavlichenko's child. Appearance Kozlov is a middle aged, balding man with brown hair arranged in a comb-over. He has blue eyes and a partial beard. He wears a long, dark green trenchcoat and light green scarf.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 Personality Kozlov considers Contractors to be nothing more than monsters that are of little value as soldiers, viewing the cost of training and maintaining Contractors as a wasted investment. He is prone to trading barbs with Major Repnin. Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor trade barbs.]] In the aftermath of the raid on the house of Mikhail Pavlichenko, Major Repnin arrives. Colonel Kozlov notes that Goran, one of Repnin's Contractors, was killed rather easily, prompting Repnin to retort that Koslov's forces could not even act as a worthwhile shield for Goran. After discussing the merits of Contractors, Repnin informs Kozlov that he has been ordered to erase the memories of all those involved in the incident using the M.E. and asks where Pavlichenko's child is. Kozlov notes that he is still missing and orders the Doll's to search further afield. .]] The next day the police report to him that Pavlichenko's child, Shion, has been spotted and is on the run. Kozlov notes that they have been betrayed and that there are too many people that they have forgotten about that should not have been forgotten. When the policeman asks if he should notify Repnin, he tells him not to as the major has his hands full training Tanya. He leads a detail to capture the child, but Hei escapes with the child and before they can pursue, the detail is attacked first by August 7 and then Genma Shizume‎. Kozlov shoots Genma with a machine gun, but to no avail and is killed by Genma. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Russian Intelligence Members =Xiao Brothers= The Xiao brothers are the two large brothers of Xiao Jie. Appearance The brothers are both tall, burly men with shaved heads. Their heads are tattooed with Yin-Yang symbols which mirror each other. They wear traditional Chinese robes, one blue and the other green, both with gold highlights. Chinese writing is emblazoned on teh chest of both outfits.Gaiden, Episode 2 Abilities Enhanced Strength: The brothers are strong enough to punch holes through walls which are large enough to step through. Part in the Story Gaiden When rumours are spread in Hong Kong that Hei wants to sell Yin, Xiao Jie expresses interest in buying her. Arrangements are made to meet with Qin, Hei and Yin. When they meet, Yin states that Xiao plans to kill them anyway, leading to Xiao and her brothers attacking them. While Qin and Yin flee, the brothers pursue them. The brother in green is killed by Xi-Qi, who uses his ability to trick him in to thinking that Xi-Qi is his brother and then stabs him. The other eventually makes his way back to where Hei and Jie fought, only to find that his sister his dead. He grabs Jie's sword and tries to attack Hei's group, but is killed by an EPR Contractor. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Male Category:Gaiden Characters Category:Deceased Characters =Qin= Qin is a low-level chinese criminal living in Hong Kong. Appearance Qin has short but messy black hair and long sideburns. Personality He is a nervous individual and smokes. Part in the Story Gaiden When Hei and Yin arrive in Hong Kong, they go to Qin to make arrangements for their journey. At their request, he puts out word that Hei intends to sell Yin in order to lure out their pursuers. He then brings them to meet with Xiao Jie, who expressed interest in buying Yin. When the meeting turns violent, Qin flees with Yin and attemptes to hide from Xiao's brother who follows them. They are spared when Claude kills the man and they manage to avoid danger until they link up with Hei again. They are then rescued by remnants of the Evening Primrose organization.Gaiden, Episode 2 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Gaiden Characters Category:Minor Characters =Rika's Father= He is the owner of the "Home Run Cafe" in Tokyo, a restaurant frequented by Hei, Gai Kurusawa and Kiko Kayanuma. Appearance He usually wears a chefs outfit and has unruly brown hair, a brown goatee and brown eyes.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 Personality He is typically jovial and easy going. He would like to have ESP so that he can clear the tables and prepare food more quickly for the cafe.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 Part in the Story The Black Contractor He is the chef and chief waiter at the cafe, preparing and serving meals for customers. Hei is a frequent customer of his, and thanks to Hei's exceptionally large appetite, he always looks after Hei well. During one such visit by Hei, the owner is listening to a TV show discussing Contractors albeit without knowing what they really are. When the shows panelists mention ESP, he states that he wants to have that and asks Hei if he would too and tries to sell the idea to Hei. When Gai Kurusawa and Kiko Kayanuma visit the cafe looking for response to a survey about the old stars, before the appearance of Hell's Gate and the loss of the old stars and moon, he tells them a story about Rika. When she was really young, she disappeared at a fair and was eventually found staring at the stars. Rika comments how cute she was, which he agrees with.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unnamed Characters =Yoshihiro= Yoshihiro is a elementary school boy in Tokyo. Appearance Yoshihiro has brown hair which is long on top and close cropped from the level of his ears down. He wears thick, black framed glasses. He wears a shirt, shorts held up by suspenders and a dickie bow.The Black Contractor, episode 23 Personality Yoshihiro is quite and allows his mother to do all the talking. Part in the Story The Black Contractor Yoshihiro is given a homework assignment to interview people about the old stars from before the Hell's Gate appeared and the false sky replaced the real one. Yoshihiro and his mother go to the Gai Kurusawa Detective Agency to hire Gai and Kiko Kayanuma to conduct the questionnaire for him. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Minor Characters =Yoshihiro's Mother= Yoshihiro's Mother is a elementary school boy in Tokyo. Appearance She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She wears square-rimmed gold glasses, white earrings pearl necklace and a purple hair band. She wears a white blouse, purple jacket and wine skirt.The Black Contractor, episode 23 Personality She has a very high opinion of her son and thinks that it is not good enough if Yoshihiro is only on the same level as other children. Part in the Story The Black Contractor When Yoshihiro is given a homework assignment to interview people about the old stars from before the Hell's Gate appeared and the false sky replaced the real one, she takes Yoshihiro to Gai Kurusawa's detective agency to them to conduct the questionnaire for him. She calls the questions strange, which Kiko Kayanuma says is likely due to the rumour that the old stars will be visible that night. She tells Gai that as the other students would probably only have ten responses, she wants Yoshihiro to have a hundred. She dismisses Gai's concerns that it would be better for Yoshihiro to do the assignment himself and pays 100,000 yen up front. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Minor Characters =Harris Vernom= Harris Vernom is the head of security at the American embassy in Tokyo. Appearance He has swept back, fair hair and blue eyes. He wears a business suit.The Black Contractor, episode 21 Personality He is exceedingly confident in the security arrangements at the embassy, going as far as calling them perfect. He is affectionate towards Brita. Part in the Story The Black Contractor Harris is briefed on the capture of the Contractor K-10 and his mission to bomb the American Embassy by Misaki Kirihara. He assures her that the embassy's security is perfect and that the ambassador was sent home after the last incident. He concludes from Misaki's words that he should post additional security inside the building, not just outside. He tells her that this is not possible and asks her to convince her government to resolve the situation with the America government. After the Japanese police leave, he expresses his relief at their departure. He tells Brita that they believe the embassy will be the next target in the serial bombing, but dismisses it as they have no proof. He asks if they really thought that the Americas would reveal any secrets to them with so little information. When Brita expresses concern at the danger, linking it to the CIA bombings, Harris goes over to her and tries to put her at ease, but she brushes him off and goes to deliver some documents. When a group of guards at the embassy are gassed that night, Harris dismisses Misaki's concerns when she comes to the embassy's gate, saying it was just a prank and blaming her for causing an uproar. When she says the gas attack was just a decoy, he is again dismissive, but just then an explosion happens in the embassy grounds, shocking Harris. He immediately claims it is just an accident and tells the guards not to let the police enter. He then rushes off to investigate the incident. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:the Black Contractor Characters =Isozaki= Isozaki was Huang's partner in the Japanese Police. Appearance The Black Contractor, episode 19 Personality According to Huang, he was secretive about his work and only invited him to have dinner to show off his wife, which he light heartedly agrees with. Background While the wall around Hell's Gate is in the early stages of construction, Isozaki and Huang investigate a South American terrorist group supposedly operating in Tokyo. Isozaki brings Huang home with him to have dinner with him and his wife, during which the three bond. One night when Huang is leaving their house, Shihoko Kishida is waiting nearby and uses her ability to kill Isozaki, which dies in his wife's arms. His cause of death was internal bleeding due to the destruction of his internal organs. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Deceased Characters =Mrs. Isozaki= She is the widow of Isozaki, Huang's partner in the Japanese Police. Appearance She has long black hair which she used to let down, but now keeps tied up in a bun. While she used to wear more modern clothes, at work she now wears a kimono.The Black Contractor, episode 19 Personality She is a kind and warm person, who readily flatters Huang. Background For two years, she was married to Isozaki, a police detective and became friends with his partner, Huang. When Huang is leaving their house one night, Isozaki is killed by Shihoko Kishida. She watches as her husband collapses and blood bursts from his eyes, ears and nose. Afterwards, her memory is erased by the Syndicate. Part in the Story The Black Contractor She works in a food outlet where she is visited every year by Huang on the anniversary of Isozaki's death. She enjoys listening to Huang reminisce about Isozaki and shares her difficulties with not being able to remember her husband, which Huang told her was common enough due to the shock of losing a loved one. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Female Category:Minor Characters =Richard Lau= Richard Lau is the right hand man of Wang Shao Tang, as well as a source for police officer Misaki Kirihara. Appearance He has short, dark hair and eyebrows. He has a scar on his right cheek. He wears a suit and octagonal sunglasses.The Black Contractor, episode 9 Part in the Story The Black Contractor Richard meets with Misaki Kirihara under a bridge, claiming to have information on the man she has been searching for across the city. Misaki asks if he meant Wei Zhijun. She promises to place him under police protection with a new identity, but before he can reveal the information, he is killed by Wei. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters =Qing Long Tang= Qing Long Tang is the head of a criminal network and father of Alice Wang. Appearance Qing Long Tang is an older man with grey hair and a long, grey beard. He wears traditional garb.The Black Contractor, episode 9 Personality He is the head of a criminal empire and strongly disapproves of Misaki Kirihara's presence at his daughter's birthday party. He disapproves of Alice wearing western style clothing. Background Qing Long Tang is the head of a criminal organisation in Tokyo. He lives in the penthouse of a heavily surveiled tall building which includes restaurants. He lives there with his daughter Alice and maintains a garden of Stone Flowers at the top of the building which were smuggled out from inside the Hell's Gate. Part in the Story The Black Contractor Following a series of grisly murders of underworld criminals, Qing Long Tang summons his key people to a board meeting being held under the guise of Alice's birthday party. During the party, Alice introduces him to her childhood friend Misaki Kirihara. Afterward, he expresses displeasure at Misaki's appearance and presence. He is later murdered by Wei Zeijun. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters =Sakurai Kenji= Sakurai Kenji is a young associate of the Nakazawa Group and younger brother of Hitotsubashi. Appearance Kenji has short brown hair which is swept back and thin eyebrows. He wears a grey suit with pink shirt.The Black Contractor, episode 18 Personality Kenji is a very outgoing and amiable person. He can be a very soft and kind person, and is very respectful and polite to his brother, Hitotsubashi. However, he can become angry and brash, particularly when he feels his friends or livelihood is disrespected. Part in the Story The Black Contractor When a customer attempts to leave the restaurant without paying, Kenji tells him to pay up, but the man punches him to the ground instead. Kenji then watches as a waiter evades attacks from the man until he is stopped by Kenji's brother, Hitotsubashi. While the man is beaten in the alleyway, Kenji sits nearby nursing his injury and talks with the waiter, who is Hei in disguise. Hitotsubashi tells Kenji that if people look down on him in this business, then he is finished. He then gives him 100,000 yen and tells him to take Hei out as a reward. Later, he brings Hei back to his apartment. When his scooter breaks down, Hei invites him in out of the rain. He becomes annoyed by the noise from the other residents in the apartment below and kicks in the door as he complains to them. However, the landlady smacks him over the head with a broom and demands reimbursement for the damage he caused. Together all of them repair the damage and then have dinner together. He strikes up a friendship with various residents and stays with them to drink after Hei leaves, contemplating Hei's loner ways. When the others fall asleep, Kenji fixes his scooter. Hei returns before Kenji is finished. Kenji thanks him for offering him shelter during the rain when his scooter broke down. Some time later, Hitotsubashi tells Kenji that he intends to break away from the group, much to Kenji's surprise. He asks Kenji to look after a Doll that he has acquired for a few days. After his brother has left, Kenji says that he had expected Hitotsubashi to ask him to kill somebody. He tries to ask the Doll what her name is, but she does not respond and he wonders what is going to happen to her. he then knocks out another gang member and takes the Doll to Hei's apartment, asking Hei to hide them/ Kenji takes the Doll to Hei's apartment and pleads with Hei to help him. Hei says it will be difficult for him to survive alone but agrees to help. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Male =Hitotsubashi= Hitotsubashi is a young associate of the Nakazawa Group and older brother of Sakurai Kenji. Appearance Hitotsubashi has very close cropped black hair. He wears a suit, often with a trenchcoat draped across his shoulders. He often wears sunglasses as well. He has a prominent scar on his right hand. Personality Hitotsubashi is a though criminal boss, with ambitions to set up his own group and take over the territory of others. The Black Contractor, episode 18 Part in the Story The Black Contractor When a customer attempts to leave the restaurant without paying and attacks Kenji and a waiter, he is stopped by Hitotsubashi. He has the man beaten in the alleyway outside and then tells Kenji that if people look down on him in this business, then he is finished. He then gives him money and tells him to take the waiter out as a reward. Later, he attends a meeting with Ōshita and a yakuza oyabun, who tells them that he will not tolerate infighting. Hitotsubashi initially denies knowing what the oyabun is referring to, prompting an outburst from Ōshita. The oyabun reveals that he knows Hitotsubashi has been impinging upon Ōshita's territory. He tells him to relax and lay low for a while and he will one day give him an appropriate position. When he says that he understands his strength, Hitotsubashi replies that he will keep it in mind. He subsequently tells Kenji that he intends to break away from the group, saying that while he is grateful to the oyabun, he is too old now. He then tells Kenji to look after a Doll for the next few days, saying that she is a very valuable piece of merchandise. After he leaves, he tells one of his henchmen that he had to leave her with Kenji because if it was somebody smarter, the Doll might get damaged, saying that Kenji does not have the guts to betray him. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Male =Ōshita= Ōshita is member of a criminal gang in Tokyo. Appearance Ōshita is a bald man with a scar on the right side of his forehead. He wears a business suit. Part in the Story The Black Contractor When Hitotsubashi begins to operate on his territory, Ōshita attends a meeting with Hitotsubashi and a yakuza oyabun. The oyabun tells Hitotsubashi that he will not tolerate infighting. Hitotsubashi denies knowing what the oyabun is referring to, prompting an outburst from Ōshita. The oyabun silences him and he listens as the oyabun tells Hitotsubashi to lay low for a while. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Character =Nakazawa Doll= The Nakazawa Doll is a young woman and a Doll that is delivered to Hitotsubashi. Appearance She is of average height and has short dark hair and purple eyes. Personality Initially she exhibits no personality. Hitotsubashi states that she is a specially made Doll that will do anything it is ordered. However, when Hitotsubashi threatens Sakurai Kenji's life, she sends out her observer spirit of her own accord to summon help.The Black Contractor, episode 18 Abilities Remote Viewing: Like all Dolls, she can use her observer spirit to find people. She uses metal as a medium. She can also communicate with Yin through it, informing her of the danger to Kenji's life. Part in the Story The Black Contractor She arrives at Hitotsubashi's business in a shipping crate, where she is unpacked and placed in the care of Sakurai Kenji. Kenji is concerned about her well-being and takes her to Hei's apartment, asking Hei to hide them. Hei buys clothes for her and tells Yin to dress her. When they are alone, Yin asks her if she is certain that he is the one. Once dressed, Hei and Yin bring her and Kenji to the train station, but before they can board a train, they are spotted and pursued through the station. Hei pushes them in to a lift and stays behind to deal with the chasers. However, they are captured by Hitotsubashi, who threatens to kill Kenji. She sends her observer spirit to find Yin and alerts her to this. She silently sits in the car while Hei and Kenji defeat the mobsters and accompanies Kenji to the train station, where they succeed in leaving Tokyo this time. Kenji tells her that she does not have to stay with him and is surprised when she puts her hand on his in response and smiles at him. They travel to Akita together. References Category:Characters Category:Dolls Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Female =Nakazawa Group Oyabun= Nakazawa Group Oyabun was the leader of the Nakazawa yakuza group in Tokyo. Appearance He was an old man with grey hair and sunken cheeks. He wore a grey suit and brown shirt with yellow tie.The Black Contractor, episode 17 Part in the Story The Black Contractor When Hitotsubashi began to encroach on Ōshita's territory, the oyabun calls them both to a meeting. While expressing praise for Hitotsubashi, he states that he will not tolerate infighting and asks Hitotsubashi to stop. Hitotsubashi responds by arranging the oyabun's murder, and he is promptly shot dead along with his guards.The Black Contractor, episode 18 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:the Black Contractor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Draft Page